


Of Ray Guns and Grappling Hooks

by AnimationNut



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bonding, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Uncle-Niece Relationship, originally written in 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationNut/pseuds/AnimationNut
Summary: Normal nieces and uncles bond over ice-cream, movies and family outings. Mabel and Ford bond over ray guns and grappling hooks. That's pretty much the same thing, right?
Relationships: Ford Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Of Ray Guns and Grappling Hooks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gravity Falls.

Humming a cheerful tune, Mabel skipped down the hallway, on route for the kitchen in search of a snack. Her mission for food was quickly forgotten when she noticed that the door leading to Ford's room was slightly open. This was unusual, since her great-uncle always made sure to keep the door firmly shut when he wasn't present.

Mabel paused, glancing up and down the hallway to see if the coast was clear. Gently nudging the ajar door open further, she slipped into the cluttered quarters.

It was hard to believe that she and her brother had fought for this bedroom almost a year ago. Now that she knew Ford, it was difficult for her to imagine anyone else _but_ him occupying the space.

"Hmm…"

Curious, she slunk further inside and peered around. Her eyes landed on his beige trench coat, which was hung haphazardly from the back of his desk chair. Her gaze wandered up and froze on the familiar device resting on the wooden surface.

It was Ford's ray gun.

"Oh…I wanna pet it," she breathed, inching closer. But she stopped by the chair, eyeing the gun longingly. Ford had made it very clear to her and Dipper what the consequences would be if any of them even went _near_ it, let alone touch it.

She had never been one to admire weapons, but there was something about the ray gun that amazed her. The bulky design was cool and funky and the shape of the barrel was a triangle, which was both neat and mildly unnerving.

But then again, after the whole Weirdmageddon incident, all of them had some sort of reservation with triangles and triangle-shaped objects.

She didn't want to use the ray gun on anyone, of course. She just wanted to fire it once to satisfy her curiosity. She had seen Ford wield the gun a couple of times and frankly he looked kick-butt while doing it.

She'd probably look kick-butt too, like some sort of space warrior princess.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Ford's sharp voice caused her to spring backwards in surprise. She hadn't been aware she'd been leaning closer to the ray gun as she daydreamed. "Grunkle Ford!" she squeaked, face flushed red with guilt, even though she hadn't technically _done_ anything wrong—only thought about it.

Before she could try and explain herself, Ford strode forwards, a severe, disapproving frown on his features. "What have I told you about going near that?" he demanded, hooking two fingers down the neck of her sweater and dragging her away from the weapon. "It's not a toy, it's dangerous!"

Mabel flapped her hands frantically in the air. "I didn't touch it, I swear! I was just looking at it!"

Her earnest expression told Ford his niece was being honest. Removing his hold, he crossed his arms and levelled her with a stern glare. "Mabel, we've talked about this. You're not supposed to be near my inventions without permission."

"C'mon Grunkle Ford, I just wanna fire it once!" pleaded Mabel, clasping her hands together.

"It's not for children."

Mabel was sorely tempted to point out that she had done plenty of dangerous things not meant for children, but figured it wasn’t the time for such an argument. A pout formed across her lips. "But you'll be with me."

Heaving a sigh, Ford rubbed a hand down his face. Despite having had this very same conversation before, Mabel was still eager to handle his ray gun.

_If firing it once will cleanse her of all temptation, then perhaps it will be for the best. At least this way I won't have to worry about her trying to use it by herself._

"Fine," he said warily.

Mabel's eyes lit up with delight. "Really?!"

_"But,"_ continued Ford in a strict voice, pointing at the girl, "you will listen to everything I tell you, you will not fire the gun more than once and after this you will not go near it ever again. Do you understand?"

"Promise!" said Mabel, making an invisible cross over her heart. "I'm a great shot. I practice all the time with my grappling hook."

"Not exactly comforting," muttered Ford under his breath, having seen the girl in action with her beloved device. He put his ray gun into the holster and strapped it around his waist. "Let's go."

Mabel latched onto his hand with an excited cheer and Ford could not help but smile. He led her out of the Mystery Shack and into the forest. They came to a halt when Ford decided they were deep enough in the woods.

Removing the gun, Ford knelt next to Mabel and guided her hands around the weapon. "Hold it like this," he instructed. "Aim it at the sky."

Mabel obeyed, carefully lifting the gun and pointing it upwards. The sky was light blue and clear and there was nothing in sight. "Got it!"

Taking her shoulders, Ford moved behind her and checked to make sure everything was good to go. "When I say now, press the trigger. _Now_!"

The force of the shot sent Mabel stumbling backwards into Ford's chest. She managed to look up to see a blue blast explode in the sky like fireworks, shimmering and bright.

"Are you okay?" asked Ford, helping Mabel straighten up.

"That was fantastical!" cried Mabel with a wide grin. "It was so pretty!"

"While that may be so, it's a weapon of destruction."

"I know." Mabel leaned forwards and kissed Ford sweetly on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me try it. I got it all out of my system."

"I'm glad," said Ford, ruffling her hair fondly. "I was starting to worry I'd wake up to see a giant hole in the wall."

Mabel giggled. "Well, that still might happen, but it won't be because of the ray gun." She reached into her sweater and proffered her grappling hook. "Now it's your turn!"

Amused, Ford accepted the device. "I suppose it's only fair."

In a similar manner to what Stan once did with him, Ford suddenly wrapped his arm tightly around Mabel's waist and fired the grappling hook upwards, so that the metal hook would snag on one of the branches of the surrounding trees.

Mabel squealed with shock and excitement as they rocketed upwards, clinging to her great-uncle as they soared high into the air. "Whoooo-hooooo!"

The rope finished retracting and they dangled from the branch, a few leaves falling gently around them. Wrapping her arms around Ford's neck, Mabel laughed, slightly out of breath. "Grunkle Ford!"

"Well, you said I could have a turn," countered Ford with a grin.

He pressed the trigger and the two made their slow descent. They reached the forest floor and Ford handed Mabel her grappling hook. "You sure your curiosity is satisfied?"

"Yup," chirped Mabel, sticking her device back under her sweater. She snuggled close to Ford’s side and said contently, "But you might find Dipper lurking around it now and then."

"It's only fair for him to have a chance," spoke Ford, starting the trek back to the Mystery Shack, holding his niece close. "So, is my ray gun better than your grappling hook?"

"Nope. Not a chance."


End file.
